


A Class Reunion

by MiuMaizono



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiuMaizono/pseuds/MiuMaizono
Summary: AU where Naegi dies during the events of Danganronpa 3 and he reunites with his old friends :~)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is rated A for Angst -- this is all i know, I'm sorry.
> 
> originally this was supposed to be angsty naezono so if some of that dialogue involving their past feels out of place that's probably why :o

When he finally came to, he was pounding on his chest with all his might -- the thud of each bump echoed throughout the air.  His cheeks were wet, his chest ached, there was only one thing going through his mind: 

_To be with everyone again._

 He wanted to be with everyone again.

 He pulled at his own hair, he slammed his head against the soft field -- he wanted it to end.  He wanted to get out of here.

_Here?  Where is here?_  

That question pulled him out of his mental lapse, and his eyes moved from the ground, to straight in front of him.  There was a red and blue slide, a swingset, a--ah, it was a park.

_But, why was he in a park?_

  _Furthermore -- where was everyone else?_

 Hina, Mitarai, Munakata...where were they?  Did they abandon him here?  Or, no -- did they get out?

_No, think, think…_

The four were getting ready to test Kirigiri’s hypothesis about the killing game.  Her notebook had said that all of them -- Great Gozu, Yukizome, Andou, Kimura -- all committed suicide.  They tied Naegi up to test it out -- to see if that was really what happened, but…

_...then why is he here now?  Why isn’t he with everyone else, unless..._

And, the sudden realization hit him like a firetruck as a pair of arms wrapped around his back, and a navy blue lock of hair falls in front of his face.  “It’s okay, Naegi-kun.  We’re here now.”

He understood perfectly as he turned his head to the source of the voice; it belonged to his best friend, Sayaka Maizono.  She held her eyes shut, and let her smile do the talking as his body began to shake.

_He was dead.  Makoto Naegi was dead._

“I-I’m d-d-d--”

For the first time in quite possibly his whole life, Naegi couldn’t find the words he wanted to say -- he didn’t have the power left to let them fly.  Instead, his whole body continued to shake, and he fell forward into Maizono’s arms.

And he cried.  He cried and he cried and he cried into Maizono’s chest as she gently caressed his head.  “We’re here, Naegi-kun.”

“I’m sorry--I’m so sorry.”

“There’s nothing you need to apologize for, Naegi-kun.”

“I couldn’t save you.” 

“There was nothing you could’ve done.”

As Naegi’s breath went back into his control, as his body stopped shaking, as he could finally regain his composure, Maizono gently released him from her grasp.  He found himself staring up into Maizono’s eyes.  “Maizono-san, I--”  

“So, it really is him?”

The voice cuts Naegi off, and Naegi’s eyes fall off of Maizono’s smiling face, over to the source of the voice, and…he felt as if he might break down again. 

His former classmates all stood before him, all victims of Junko Enoshima’s killing games stood before him -- his friends. 

“Y-You guys…”

Mondo Oowada is the first one to speak -- his face red, his eyes wide.  “A-Are you shitting me?!  What kind of sick fucking twisted shit is this?!  Why the hell are you here?”

“Th-This wasn’t how it was supposed to be--!” Kiyotaka Ishimaru exclaimed.  “How--Why did this have to happen?!"

Celestia Ludenberg is next to speak.  “Were you two always like this?  My, my, maybe that worthless pig was right.”

Hifumi Yamada gasps to himself.  “Yasuhiro Taeko-dono!  Of course I was right!”

It takes a moment for Makoto to realize he was still clinging to Maizono, and the only response he could give was a shrug of the shoulders, and to let go of Maizono’s shirt.

“What do you mean?”

“Tubby claims to remember everything back from our high school days,” Kuwata says, scratching his head.  “He claimed you and Maizono-san were best friends and were clingy of one another.  Man, Kirigiri-san would be pissed if she found that out now.”

_Kirigiri-san…_

“Where is Kirigiri-san…?” Naegi asks, his face dropping once more.

_Kirigiri should be here...she died after all._

_She died because of him._

“Why are you looking so gloom, Naegi-kun?!” Ishimaru asks, his face twitching slightly.

“He doesn’t know yet, I-Ishimaru-kun,” Chihiro Fujisaki mumbles from the back.

“Know what?”

“She’s not hear cuz she isn’t dead,” Oowada says.  “Drank some magical potion, ask that Kimura chick.”

_Kirigiri...isn’t dead…?_

Naegi’s gentle smile returns to his face, and in turn, the smiles of his classmates grow brighter.  “I’m so thankful,” he says.

“There’s that smile we like to see!” Kuwata exclaims, before elbowing Mukuro Ikusaba in the ribs.  “Right, Ikusaba-san?”

Ikusaba’s face turns red as Naegi’s eyes fall on her.  “Ikusaba-san, you’re here too…?”

She nods.  “I’m...sorry, Naegi-kun.”

Naegi can only shake his head at the thought.  “It wasn’t your fault, Ikusaba-san.  I should’ve noticed something was wrong earlier--I’m sorry.” 

“So you’re gonna continue to blame yourself for everything?” Sakura Oogami asks.  “That is a dangerous path to ride, Naegi my boy.”   

“It isn’t your fault, Naegi-kun--!” Fujisaki exclaims. 

Oowada slams his hand against his own chest.  “You know damn well whose fault it is!” 

“But...I could’ve saved you guys.” 

Maizono gently places her hand on Naegi’s shoulder again.  “You know, there are days when all of us asks ourselves what could’ve been.  What would’ve happened if Kuwata-kun never came back to help me?  What would’ve happened if Oogami-san never sacrificed herself to get you all out of that school?  What would’ve happened if Ikusaba-san decided to go against Junko?  But, now, watching you all -- Kirigiri-san, Togami-kun, Asahina-san, Hagakure-kun, Fukawa-san...I wouldn’t change what happened for the world?”

“So you guys were watching…?” 

“We were with you every step of the way,” Oogami says, her hand finding her way onto Naegi’s other shoulder.  “We are so proud of you.” 

“You’ve done well,” Ishimaru says, laughing joyously to himself.  “Who would like to get some tea at my place to celebrate Naegi-kun’s return to us?!”

“This isn’t really something to celebrate, is it?” Celeste asks.

Naegi can only softly smile to himself.  As much as he wishes he was still with Hina-san and Kirigiri-san, as much as he wishes he could fulfill his promise as an older brother on coming back to Komaru-chan...he was still grateful to be with everyone again.  It was bittersweet to say the least. 

But the second he thought that, Maizono’s bright smile faded, and she pulls back from Naegi for a moment.  “Looks like the reunion's going to have to wait,” Maizono says, her hand resting on her chin.  “Looks like someone’s Ultimate Luck is still in play back there.” 

_Huh…?_  

“What did you hear?” Ikusaba asks.   

Fujisaki’s voice cracked.  “L-Look at Naegi-kun’s skin--!” 

Naegi hadn’t noticed it himself -- for he sure didn’t feel anything, but his once clear skin is now...fading.  He was becoming more and more transparent as they spoke. 

Maizono’s smile soon returns, and she tilts her head in Naegi’s direction.  “I have received news that maybe it just isn’t your time yet, Naegi-kun.” 

Oowada gasps to himself, and he raises his fist in Maizono’s direction.  “Wh-What?!  Really?!  This better not be some fucking joke--!” 

Maizono shakes her head.  “It looks like Naegi-kun is being taken away from us again.” 

“Don’t go, Master Makoto Naegi-dono!” Yamada exclaims.  “I haven’t even gotten to show you my work yet--!  I have tons of work of you and Kyouko Kirigiri-dono I must share!” 

“Is now really the time for that…?” Kuwata asks, scratching at the back of his neck.  “He’ll come back, after all.” 

“Only when he’s old and gray though, right?” Fujisaki asks, before their attention returns to Naegi.  “Y-You have to promise us that!” 

Naegi could only smile at that proposition, and he felt his whole body ease.  “I promise.” 

“T’is a shame, I was really looking forward to testing your luck against my gambling skills,” Celeste says, looking away from Naegi.

“I can’t wait to see Junko-chan’s reaction…” Ikusaba muses to herself. 

“That bitch is gonna cry--!” Oowada nearly shouts.  “Naegi here is gonna shit on her dreams of seeing him squirming.” 

“We will always be watching,” Oogami reminds him.   

Ishimaru couldn’t just end it with a simple goodbye of course, oh no, before Naegi was completely faded, Ishimaru’s eyes were watering, and he had trapped him in a hug.  “This is great news, Naegi-kun!” 

“Ishimaru-kun…?” 

Before Naegi could try and wiggle his way free, Maizono had trapped Naegi from the other side, her arms wrapping around his back.  Then Leon joined.  Then Oowada and Oogami and Fujisaki and Yamada -- hell, even Celeste and Ikusaba joined in. 

And, just as Naegi was all but gone, Maizono smiled at him one last and said:

“We love you, Naegi-kun.”

“I love you guys, too.” 

As Naegi disappeared, the nine remaining students stood amongst themselves for only a moment, before Leon -- with tears in his eyes -- slams his fists together. 

“We-Well let’s not just stand here!  Let’s go see what’s going on.” 

“We’re his guardian angels after all,” Yamada nods to himself. 

“To all of them,” Maizono corrects.

“Indeed--!” Ishimaru responds through his sobs.  “We must watch over them now -- it’s our duty as their friends.”

And with that, all of the students too disappeared, and though their death remained certain...they still had hope; that Makoto Naegi would live on.


End file.
